callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Harper
Mike Harper is the deuteragonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Harper is introduced as a Seal Team Six member in the first cutscene trying to get information from Frank Woods. However, Woods demeans Harper, giving him the nickname "Dipshit". Later, Harper is seen on missions with David Mason. Player's Choice on Survival During Achilles' Veil, the player, as Farid, will be given the choice of executing Harper or Menendez, choosing whether he will survive. Choice 1=Should Farid execute Harper, Harper's story will end there and no longer continue (the player will no longer have his assistance). His role in Cordis Die will instead be taken by Agent Samuels. He will not be replaced on the final mission, Judgement Day, requiring the player to progress through the level without the assistance of an unkillable NPC teammate. |-| Choice 2=On the other hand, should the player attempt to kill Menendez, Harper will survive and come back in later missions, but will be casevac'ed out and unable to participate in the rest of the mission. Harper will also be unable to protect Chloe. In Odysseus, Salazar will be shot by Harper after his betrayal. |-| Gallery Harper Unknown Weapon BOII.png Harper Type 25 BOII.png Harper Type 25 2 BOII.png Harper BOII.jpg Harper BO2.png Burned Harper and Zhao Fallen Angel BOII.png|Harper with his burned face in "Fallen Angel". Harper and Salazar at Colossus BOII.png|Harper with his burned face during "Karma". Harper's_Ad_BOII.png|Harper looking at his ad. Harper's_Death_BOII.png|Harper's death. 231037_223484507783643_694754303_n.jpg|Harper talking to Woods during the game's intro cutscene. 64656194.jpg|Harper's render model from "Karma". 82814895.jpg Trivia *He is voiced and motion-captured by Michael Rooker, who also plays himself in Call of the Dead. Rooker's face is also replicated via facial capture. *Harper's first name is Mike which is a nickname for Michael, the same name as his voice actor. *He is briefly seen in the after-game dance party doing an air guitar while listening to Avenged Sevenfold. *He and Frank Woods share several similarities, such as having a decent amount of tattoos on their arms, and being the main protagonist's most well-known teammate (David Mason and Alex Mason, respectively). *At the end of the mission "Fallen Angel", it is possible for the player to injure Harper's face by driving through the fire. The right side of his face would be burnt, and at the beginning of "Karma", Salazar would mention it when Harper says that he would try and get girls if he could. It has no impact on gameplay later on. **If Harper avoided the face burning "treatment", an achievement/trophy, Hey Good Looking, will be awarded. *Harper was awarded "Character of the Year" by Ben of TheGamerDrive. Praise was directed towards Rooker's performance, as well as Harper's reliability as a character. http://thegamerdrive.weebly.com/ben.html *Harper is the only NPC who appears in every 2025 mission in person, provided he survives Achilles' Veil. *Harper seems to have a tendency to reference Section as "man." References ru:Харпер Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Characters Category:Wounded In Action